


Spring Lovers

by SWfanatic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWfanatic/pseuds/SWfanatic
Summary: Found on galacticidiots Twitter for a Reylo AU."They're best friends. Close as can be. For spring break, Rey stays on campus while Ben goes home. On the train, he pulls out the book Rey gave him before he left. He opens it. Inside there's a letter.She tells him she's in love with him.She tells him she's moving away.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Spring Lovers

It was a sunny morning in Chandrila. University students were excited to be on spring break. Some left to visit family, others stayed with friends, and others stayed to study. Among those students were Rey Johnson and Ben Solo. 

They are the best of friends. They do everything together, so it threw Ben off when she said she’d stay on campus for break.

“You know. You could always come and stay with my family. You could finally meet them.” 

“It sounds lovely. But I’m afraid I need to stay. Already studying for finals, among doing a research essay.” 

“I’ve got a lovely desk at home waiting to be used.” 

“I truly should stay. I have better access to the library.”

“Will you at least come with me to the train station. I won’t see you for a week.” 

“Sure thing.” 

They leave by Taxi. 

Rey arrives at the train station with Ben and waits with him. 

They have a long conversation and the train finally arrives after a long wait.

“Well. This is me.” They pull into an embrace. 

“Before you leave, I have something for you.” She pulls out a neatly wrapped gift. They were both into calligraphy and nature. The item was wrapped in brown sheets along with a rope bow and tiny white flowers. Words on the wrapping read “To: Benjamin. From: Your Rey of sunshine.” 

It was a while before the train would leave. Ben grew desperate and opened the gift. Opening it slowly so he wouldn’t ruin the wrapping. Revealing a Novel that Ben has wanted for a while. Blue Morpho by John Nieman. 

Rey and Ben met over Blue Morpho butterflies. There were outside sitting on the grassy area in front of the library on separate trees. Two butterflies approached them and they stood up to get a closer look. The butterflies moved as if they wanted to be chased after. They ran into each other, falling to the ground. Ben helps Rey up and they have a long conversation about Blue Morphos. Learning from each other. Quickly becoming friends. After that, they did everything with each other. Never leaving sides. 

When Ben opened the book, he noticed a small white envelope that was sealed with red wax. It was a neatly written note and he could tell she used the calligraphy set he gave her for their friendaversary. 

“Dear Ben,   
I hope you love the book! I know you’ve wanted it for a while and I thought now was the best time. I couldn’t tell you this in person so I wrote it down. I love you. And I mean in love with you. You’re kind, funny, smart, and handsome. I love the way your brown eyes look like caramel in the sun, or hazel under a bright light. I love your soft black curls and how your ears sometimes peak through. I love the way you carry yourself. How kind you are. It is with great regret to inform you I am moving away. I couldn’t bear telling you in person. I’m grateful for the time we spent together, for all the laughs and for you being my shoulder to cry on. I’ll miss you Benjamin and I hope the rest of your college career treats you well. 

With love,   
Your Rey of sunshine.” 

His smile faded quickly. The train's doors weren’t closed yet, so he quickly grabs his things and runs. He takes a taxi to the dorms. 

Rey was in her room crying and was startled when she heard a loud knock. She wiped her eyes and opened the door. “Ben. What are you-” He interrupted her with a kiss. He cupped her face tightly, squishing their noses together. A tear ran down his cheek. 

“I love you Rey. I love you so much. I can’t believe I didn’t say it sooner. But I love you.” He noticed the pile of boxes in her dorm and their smiles quickly faded. “You’re really leaving, aren’t you?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same. I was afraid you’d leave me if you knew how I felt.” 

“But I do feel the same.”

They banged each other's brains out and lived happily ever after.


End file.
